In the Eyes of the Beholder
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: Sacrificing her beauty obviously wasn't bad enough. When you toss in contracts, spells, unrequited love, shallow hanyous, pride, passion, and posion, things just get a whole lot worse. Sometimes you have to look beyond a pretty face.
1. Prologue: Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine and never will be.

**Author's Note:** And I'm back from a two year long hiatus! Miss me? Anyways, I haven't written much recently…it was if all the inspiration had been drained from me, but after unearthing about 50+ story ideas I jotted down when I was younger and watching some Inuyasha episodes, I thought, what the heck? And here I am. Hopefully I finish this.

**Summary: **When Kagome sells a part of herself to Naraku for a chance to get closer to Inuyasha, she realizes too late that she made a major mistake. How will she gain his love when she can't even recognize the girl staring back at her in the mirror?

**In the Eye of the Beholder**

**Prologue: Dead Wrong**

Why did he have to be so intriguing? The noble stood there in a majestic, elegant pose, his silvery white hair falling in rippling sheets about his sculpted form as pensive amber eyes glowed with a fierce intensity. Two fuzzy, triangular ears twitched rapidly with the slightest of sounds. A puzzled frown tugged at the corners of his fanged mouth as he leaned against the sakura tree, a few pink blossoms fluttering down from the long, outstretched branches. Lightly, a breeze brushed against him, tangling his hair and playfully tugging at his red kimono, revealing a hint of the bronzed chest below.

Chancing one last glance at him before turning back toward her herb-filled basket, she tried to swallow the anxiety rising as a lump in her tight throat. Why was she reacting so strangely? Seeing him wasn't anything new. He was often seen perched in that sakura tree, an unreadable expression on his face, clawed fingers slipping over the velvety petals of the flowers. Usually he didn't mingle with the peasants or villagers, often opting to be along rather than be ambushed by giggling, air headed girls who couldn't stop batting their eyelashes at him.

Even though Kagome only spoke with Inuyasha on a weekly basis, he had managed to captivate her and capture her heart at the same time. There was something intriguing about his careless, brash demeanor. Even though you could tell by the way his lips curved up in a grin that he oozed confidence, there was something sad and haunted about those beautiful golden eyes that Kagome could not quite seem to shove from her mind. Swallowing back the last few drops of lingering doubt within her, Kagome sucked in a deep breath, attempted to steady her heart, picked up her basket of basket of herbs, and slowly made her way over to the sakura tree, keeping her gaze trained to the ground.

She dropped to her knees as the base of the tree and began tugging a few flowers and placing them into her basket. Keeping an ear open, she waited for a retort from the hanyou, which was always amusing.

"Keh. Do you bother me _every_ time I come here?" snorted an annoyed voice. For some reason, that broke the ice and all traces of nervousness melted from her body.

"Probably. But you know you like the attention," she teased. He may have been a noble, but he didn't act too authoritative most of the time, so he was often treated like a regular guy by the people who were used to coming into contact with him. For some reason, Kagome thought he preferred it that way.

"Attention from _you_? As if. I could have ten beautiful women all over me right now, if I really wanted it," he bragged. Kagome's heart clenched. He didn't know how much he tormented her with his simple, careless words. But she quickly covered up her hurt expression.

"If by beautiful, you mean ogre-like, then, well, what can I say? You definitely aren't shallow!" If only she could fathom how those words would come back to haunt her in a fitful cluster of dreams. A moment of silence graced the peaceful afternoon as Inuyasha struggled for something smart to say.

"Keh!" was all that he could muster. Kagome smiled secretively to herself. Why had she been so nervous to approach him at first? Granted, he could be a little…hell…very intimidating at times, once you broke the ice, he was extremely easy to talk to(if you were quick witted and didn't get offended easily)

They bantered for a little while longer before Inuyasha leapt gracefully from his perch in the branches, landing silently beside Kagome. Eyes closed, he tipped his head toward the reddening sky, nose twitching in anticipation.

"The cook has started dinner," he muttered to himself as his stomach rumbled audibly. _Okay, that's _his_ way of saying goodbye_.

"Good bye Inuyasha," she said cheerfully. Moving as fast as lightning strikes, he disappeared into the horizon within a few seconds. When Kagome was sure that he was our of earshot, she closed her eyes in contentment, a warm dreamy feeling tickling her insides. Little did Inuyasha know that he could melt her into a puddle on the floor with just a fanged grin. Why couldn't she like some sweet, sensitive guy instead of a rough, calloused one?

"I wish there was some way that I could get closer to Inuyasha! Someway I could get him to at least acknowledge me as more than a mere friend and peasant from the village…" Kagome sighed to herself, shuddering slightly as the sun slowly dipped behind the trees. "I want him…to be mine…" Closing her eyes, she smiled a little in spite of herself.

Kagome turned around to see someone sitting a few feet away from her, back against a tree stump. He was a teenage boy with dark tendrils of hair falling over a ghostly pale face. When had he gotten there? Inuyasha had only just left and he would have definitely sensed him! Where was he from? Why was he there?

"Hello," she said uncertainly; she was still a little on edge. For some reason, he seemed familiar to her, but didn't have the faintest idea why. Maybe he was a traveler seeking rest in the village and she had seen him passing by before. The boy looked up at her with dark, blank eyes, his lips pressed together, eyebrows drawn together in what looked like deep thought.

"You can have him, if you want," he muttered, gazing up at her.

"H-Have who?" she stammered, a light blush kissing her cheeks. He must have heard her talking about Inuyasha! How embarrassing…

"You know who I am talking about…You _can_ have him, if that is what you truly desire…"

"That's really none of your business!" Kagome said as politely as she could muster. Who did he think he was?

"Well, I was only trying to offer help, but if you do not wish for it..." The boy turned his head away from her, closing his eyes.

"Wha? Help?" Kagome tried not to seem too eager. Naiveté was sinking its talons into her, and it didn't seem like it wanted to release its grip.

"Yes. I have the ability…" his voice trailed off. A cold look in his coal colored eyes seemed to suggest that he was teasing her. "You could be with him. Forever. Happily ever after."

"How could you do such a thing?" Kagome asked with rising curiosity. The boy bought his hands together, bowing his head as he muttered a few words under his breath. Images of her and Inuyasha embracing, dancing together, and kissing filled Kagome's head, making her mind feel muddled and dreamy.

"_This_ is what _could_ happen," he said. "I am extremely skilled with working my powers. Are you interested?"

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Your mother…Didn't she tell you that your time for romance would soon come? She meant tonight." Kagome thought back to earlier that week when she was complaining about loneliness to her mother. She had said the exact words that the boy had just uttered…Ironic and almost creepy in a way. "She summoned me to help with your relationship issues because it is well known that I, Naraku, am among one of the best matchmakers in Japan." Another wave of naiveté went crashing to Kagome's already muddled brain the moment those words left his lips. He seemed to have a strange power over her.

"Okay Naraku! What do I have to do?" He chuckled to himself and the sound sent chills darting up her spine, but Kagome ignored her instincts.

"I will set you up with a job as a servant at his manor. But this isn't a give and give and give relationship. It's a give and take. You can have your man, but under these conditions: He must fall in love with you within three months and you must give something to me. Getting you a job with Inutaisho is _not_ an easy feat, plus I need compensation."

"What do I need to give?" Kagome asked innocently, thinking that it would be a bag of gold or possibly an item very precious to her. There was that creepy chuckle again.

"Oh, nothing of much importance. I want your beauty…" Naraku said nonchalantly.

"My _what_?" Kagome cried, startled. That was something that you could _take_? Why did _he_ of all people want it? It wasn't as if he would be entering any pageants any time soon! "I don't have any beauty." Naraku shot her an unreadable look. _Foolish girl._

In reality, Kagome was actually gorgeous to everyone but herself. Inuyasha had to grapple with his hormones so that he wouldn't break down and compliment the girl. Her glistening ebony hair curled about her slim torso in flowing waves. Eyes the color of the sea always radiated kindness and warmth, as well as stubborn pride and a sense of strength. Her skin was bronzed from summer days of working in the sun and her pink lips were full and soft. A smile from Kagome could light up the entire night sky and the light flush on her cheeks rivaled streaks of light at dawn.

"I can't do all of this for free, you know," Naraku snapped, growing a little impatient. "I need something to seal the deal. You will get it back on my word."

"How do I know that you will not break your promise?" Kagome asked, arching a thin eyebrow. Naraku took her delicate hands into his pale ones, brushing his ice cold lips against them. Instantly, a red mark, the shape of a crescent moon appeared on her palm.

"On the last day of the third month, if you do gain his love, then this symbol will disappear and you will look the way you do now."

"And if I fail?" Kagome asked with uneasiness settling into the depths of her stomach. But it was too late now. The mark was already etched onto her.

"Do I really _need_ to answer that question?" Naraku growled.

A small voice in the back of Kagome's mind screamed for her to say 'no!' To turn around and run in the opposite direction, as far away from Naraku as her legs could carry her. But another voice, the larger voice that dwelled in her rapidly pounding heart, urged her to complete the contract, reasoning it was the only way to get closer to Inuyasha.

Silencing any traces of doubt that still loitered within her, Kagome swallowed the lump of uneasiness that swelled in her throat. If this is what would bring her closer to Inuyasha, possibly even _give_ her Inuyasha, then so be it. And if she failed, would it really matter? She wasn't all that attractive anyway, according to him.

"I am positive I will look the same," she whispered to herself. "Okay Naraku. You have yourself a deal." Brushing his thin, freezing fingers against the warm skin of her face, he began the process. Instantly, Kagome's vision blurred and her head started to pound insanely. Soon her legs started to tremble and her arms turned to jelly. She dropped her basket and quickly joined it on the ground, passed out cold.

"Oh you were dead wrong, wench," Naraku hissed, gazing down at her emotionlessly before stepping over her crumpled body.

**A/N:** I haven't written an actual story in a **_loooooooooooooooooooooooong_** time. So what do you think? I didn't do **_to_** badly did I? Please **R&R**. I have a major problem finishing fics. .


	2. Oh, the Bitter Irony

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine and never will be.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review **sarah samurai** and the PM, **hasso**. Even though I didn't get as many as I originally wanted, you guys still motivated me to continue. You both suggested a body switch, but I have another idea that I can't wait to toy with. Hope I don't disappoint!

**In the Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter One: Oh, the Bitter Irony**

Slowly, Kagome's heavy eyelids opened and a prickling sensation raced through every vein in her small body. Head swimming, she laid there for a few moments more until she felt like she could move without collapsing back to the soft earth beneath her. Kagome gently brushed the curtain of dark hair that obscured her fuzzy vision and massaged her temples.

Why did she feel so weird? Last night had been a blur and she struggled to snatch the bits and pieces of memory floating about in her foggy mind. _Naraku_…The man who had promised to help her gain Inuyasha's love. A thick feeling of foolishness slowly crept up on her an Kagome cursed her idiocy and naiveté. Trusting a complete stranger? What the _hell_ had she been drinking last night? As much as she tried, she could not ignore the shaken feeling that surged within her very being.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Kagome stared down at the patched, raggedy cloth of her peasant's dress and noticed a small folded sheet of parchment innocently poking its head out of her pocket. She quickly opened it and realized that Naraku had left her with a set of instructions.

_If you are reading this, most likely it is early morning and you are still feeling a bit weak. But that is a completely normal part of the transaction. If I am correct in assuming, you still have not seen what you look like now. I suggest you find a mirror or a lake before you go gallivanting off to Inuyasha's manor. After you do this, take the western path situated between the two ancient trees at southern end of your village. Follow this until you reach a fork in the path. Turn right and at the next fork, turn left. This path will take you to the manor. Knock on the doors and when interrogated, simply tell them that your name is Kagome, you are a hard worker, and you wish to work as a servant of Inuyasha. Mention not my name. You have until the third month(at the full moon) to gain his love. If not, you will stay this way forever._

Blinking and rereading it twice, Kagome made sure she understood every single detail in the letter. _If he meant for me to gain Inuyasha's love by the full moon, why did he carve a crescent moon in my skin?_ she wondered to herself. But there wasn't time for idle thought. Kagome had to prepare herself for the long journey and make sure she wasn't killed by a bloodthirsty youkai on her way. Shuddering at the thought, she remembered to find the nearest body of water or mirror to view her new self in.

_But I will probably look the same_, Kagome convinced herself, although a voice in the back of her mind seemed to think otherwise. _How much _'beauty'_ could _I _possibly have? Inuyasha is thoroughly convinced that I'm ugly…_ After about half an hour of diligent walking, Kagome found the small spring that she often bathed in at the outskirts of her village, concealed by dense foliage and small clumps of trees. Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed nervously, realizing her mouth was cotton dry. Her head spun with anxiety as she leaned in over the water, preparing herself. Kagome kept repeating to herself, _I will look exactly the same. I will look exactly the same_. Confidence rising and mind assured, she opened her eyes and gagged on the loud scream that threatened to shoot up from her throat and out into the open air.

Her hair looked the same…so she was right, in that aspect. The inky black tresses still flowed in loose waves about her. But everything else was completely different. Huge, swollen red pimples decimated her smooth, clear complexion. Eyes that had been a proud, stormy blue had turned into lifeless, sooty black pools. Her small nose had been transformed into a huge, beaklike mountain that jutted out from her face. Once full lips were now thin and almost nonexistent, making it seem like a permanent frown was etched onto her face. Thick, bushy brows threatened to mesh together and form and unsightly unibrow above her misty eyes. Large ears jutted out from the side of her head, resembling an unfurled butterfly's wings.

"I-I'm h-h-hideous," she managed to splutter before burying her face in her hands. Loud enormous sobs managed to rack her small frame as huge crocodile tears streamed down her red, pimpled face. _Hideous, ugly, disgusting, vile, repulsive_ kept repeating themselves like a never-ending mantra in her pounding head. Every seeming ounce of attractiveness had been sucked right from her body by Naraku's cold, unforgiving hands.

Why the _hell_ had she agreed to something as eccentric as _this_? _Why_? she kept asking herself over and over. _Why…I'm a monster_…_a monster_. She had been a fool to accept Naraku's twisted terms. She had been a fool to think that _this_ of all things would bring her closer to Inuyasha…And then Kagome remembered the biting comment that she had made to Inuyasha yesterday:

"_If by beautiful, you mean ogre-like, then, well, what can I say? You definitely aren't shallow!"_

Oh gods…_why_ had she uttered those _words_…Those horrible, dreadful words! Now _she_ looked like an ogre and if she knew Inuyasha, she knew she had wounded his pride and he would do anything and everything in his power to avoid unattractive girls…_An unattractive girl like me_, she mused forlornly. _Why do I just _have _to keep digging a deeper and deeper hole for myself?_ Collapsing on the ground, she cried, sobbed, howled, and moaned for almost an hour until all of the angst within her seemed to have poured out along with the tears.

Sniffing and rubbing the wetness from her eyes and face, Kagome blinked into the crisp sunlight. It was almost time for everyone to awaken and soon the village would be bustling with life, noise, and vigor. She had to leave by then if she didn't want to risk being seen. Sitting here and crying would not solve her problems. The only thing that she could do was pick herself up and try to figure out a way to defeat this obstacle in her path. And the only way to do that was to go to Inuyasha's manor and begin her new job as his servant…Attempting to gain Inuyasha's love would be about one hundred times harder at the least now.

Kagome smiled bitterly to herself as she quickly made her way back down to the village to pack her things. After her horrible transformation, it seemed like the very person she had been so desperate to be with and give up anything for, was now the very person she wanted to be the farthest from. _How ironic_, she thought sadly, shaking her wild onyx mane. _At this rate, I am going to stay this way forever._


	3. Undeniably Shallow

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine and never will be.

**Author's Note: **In case you were wondering, I don't hate Kagome! This is an Inu/Kag fic. But if things seem bad for her _now_, wait until the end of the story. ANGST! I just wrote out some detailed plans for it and they wound up being _long_. The plot is gonna get so twisted. cackle I can't wait.

P.S. You are gonna see a **big** obsession with Inuyasha's ears and hair in this chapter…

**In the Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter Two: Undeniably Shallow**

As Inuyasha slowly poked at a burnt grain of rice with his chopsticks, he sighed heavily, head drooping to rest on his fist. _Boring, boring, boring_. Although he had one of the biggest mansions in the region, no amount of space could destroy the raging feeling of loneliness that consumed him at every possible moment. His father, Inu Taisho and mother, Izayoi , died when he was very young. His half-brother, Sesshomaru, was currently away in distant lands, doing business deals with other powerful youkai. _Not that I mind that much_, Inuyasha thought with a smirk. He and Sesshomaru had never been on the best terms and he had no other brothers besides him. Inuyasha groaned softly,

damning himself for become so reliant on others.

For some reason that even Inuyasha couldn't explain, his mind wandered back to that young peasant girl that he had talked to earlier. She reminded him of another young woman that he had met while searching for Tetsusaiga. They both had the same black hair and big brown eyes. But the peasant girl was much more…talkative and more attractive…Shaking his head to snap himself away from such thoughts, Inuyasha pushed back from the table, wooden legs of his chair scraping against the hard floor as he stood up.

It was getting late. Dusk had already been creeping across the horizon when he had returned home and he had spent at least another hour picking at his food as he contemplated his current situation. Deciding to hit the sack early tonight, he padded softly into the foyer before speeding up the never-ending sets of stairs that lead to his room.

Inuyasha woke late the next morning. Caught in a terrifying whirlpool of blackened nightmares, it had been hard to tug himself into consciousness. When he finally opened his golden orbs, he blinked in a daze, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sweeping his matted hair from his face.

"I'm going to have to get one of the servants to brush this mess," Inuyasha muttered to himself, surveying this pale locks and wrinkling his nose in disgust. Taking care of his hair was such a burden that he rarely, if ever, combed it. If you were six foot and had hair all the way down to your butt, maybe you'd understand.

Inuyasha laid in bed for a few more moments, relishing the early morning quiet, knowing full well that soon the manor would be bustling with activity and he would be pulled from the warmth of his bed. Someone knocked at his door and a flustered butler bustled in.

"Speak of the devil," Inuyasha muttered to himself, trying to swipe his hair from his eyes unsuccessfully. Where was a servant when you needed on? "What do you

want?" He rose unceremoniously and stretched, cracking a few of his joints into life.

"We have a young woman who wishes to work for _you_ specifically," the butler went on, ignoring the rudeness of Inuyasha's behavior. If one had worked at the Inu manor for as long as he had, you knew how to deal with each of the residents. "She apparently is a very hard worker." Inuyasha perked up immediately.

"Does she know how to comb hair?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. If so much pride wasn't wrapped up in his snowy locks, he'd opt to have it all cut off. It was so unruly and nothing could seem to tame the mess. Finger combing only resulted in knots, tangles, and strands of hair stuck to his talons. Blech.

The butler gave him a confused look before prattling on, "Jaken requests your presence in the hall to meet your new servant and assign her tasks for today. Be in the foyer in exactly fifteen minutes or there will be trouble." Inuyasha made a face at the butler as soon as he turned his back.

Oh, how he hated Jaken. He was Sesshomaru's right hand man. When the older youkai had went to deal with business in the Eastern Lands, he had left Jaken to manage the place along with Myouga, who was a favorite of his dead father. Since Myouga wasn't around often, Jaken usually had complete control and the little toad hated Inuyasha's guts. That was why the hanyou was often outside, away from the cold loneliness of his house and Jaken's barking orders.

Inuyasha quickly washed, scrubbing off the sweat and dirt from yesterday's excursions. He dunked under the water in an attempt to rinse his hair. Resurfacing and spluttering, Inuyasha squeezed the remaining water from his hair and stepped out of the tub, shaking off the offending water droplets. He grabbed a fresh haori and pair of pants, shook his hair one last time, and raced down the stairs.

Before he could see his servant, Inuyasha was able to pinpoint her scent…It reminded him of flowers, cake, and sugar and seemed familiar somehow. He shrugged it off as he jumped the last few steps, grounding firmly on the landing. The girl had the hair the color of the night with glimmering flecks of cobalt slipping through the silky strands. She wore the common peasant's clothing. In all honesty, the girl was nothing special. Jaken stood before her, giving her a lay down of the rules, expectations, and consequences before his huge, yellow eyes landed on Inuyasha.

"Ah, here our Lord is now." The hanyou could not help but feel the sarcasm oozing from those words because he knew that the only person Jaken respected was Sesshomaru. "Curtsey to him and show proper respect." Inuyasha could not explain why his heart leapt into his throat as she slowly turned to face him. Maybe he was expecting her to be attractive? Yeah, that was it. It would be exceptionally nice to have something nice to look at as the days bore on.

The girl curtsied so fast that Inuyasha was unable to see her face.

"I-I am K-Kagome, my Lord," the girl stammered, tripping over her words in nervousness. Inuyasha's right ear flicked as he heard her suck in a deep breath of air and tremble visibly. _What's wrong with her? I'm not_ that_ intimidating, am I?_ The girl called Kagome swallowed, straightened her back, and shakily looked Inuyasha square in the eye.

He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to choke back a scream. _Holy…_

After Inuyasha's rude reaction, Jaken directed a crestfallen Kagome to her quarters so she could meet the other servants, snickering rather loudly in between sentences. As soon as Kagome was out of earshot, Inuyasha rounded on the pleased toad.

"What the hell? What…I mean who was _that_?" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth. Jaken had deliberately given him an unattractive…no…ugly personal servant! Otherwise, Inuyasha was positive that he would not have gotten one at all. He hadn't laid eyes on a face such as hers in a while. A shudder rippled down his back. That Kagome was his _personal_ servant, meaning she would have to be with him basically at all times…Even when he bathed. Inuyasha swallowed again, shaking his head in disgust. _Ugh…Why me?_

"Your personal servant, you idiotic half blood. And there will be no firing of this girl!" Jaken snapped, shaking his warty little head. "Now it is still early. Go to fetch her in a few. The butler mentioned something about you 'wanting your hair combed', so that is her first task. Breakfast should be shortly. Other than that you're free. Miroku and Sango will be returning from their trip soon with new techniques for you to try out in the dojo."

"Okay," Inuyasha growled, bottom lip poking out as he sulked. At least his brother had a _cute_ servant. Rina. Or Rin. Or something like that. Whenever Sesshomaru was walking about the manor, doing whatever dog lords do, Rin trotted loyally behind him, happy and bursting with energy. If you were a demon (or half, in Inuyasha's case) you could smell the attraction between the two, no matter how hard his brother tried to disguise it. But Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry about falling for Kagome any time soon…That was a fact.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Jaken began with a small pulling at the corners of his pointy lips. "Try not to mate with the girl. At least not until she's acclimated…" Jaken got much satisfaction out of the disgusted roar that erupted from the white haired hanyou as he walked toward the garden, intent on discussing the flower arrangements.

Kagome had been mortally wounded by the look of revulsion in those haunting amber orbs…But it was to be expected. She should have braced herself more for his reaction because now it seemed as if Inuyasha had sliced into her tender flesh with the thin sword that always occupied his hip. She longed for at least a fragment of the beauty she had possessed before her imbecilic deal with Naraku. _But, had I not made a deal with Naraku, I wouldn't be here…near Inuyasha. I wouldn't be under the same roof as Inuyasha. I wouldn't be able to _touch _Inuyasha._ Though, now that she was there with him, Kagome wondered if being her regular self would have been better…At least Inuyasha would have given her a second glance and wouldn't have shielded his eyes from her as if he had been burned and covered his mouth as if he were going to vomit.

_I hate it all_! Kagome screamed mentally. _The pimples, the ears, the nose, the eyes…Naraku really did a number on me! _She sighed loudly as she was escorted down the hall by another servant toward Inuyasha's bedroom. The older boy avoided looking at her as well, which was another fatal blow to her ever shrinking self-esteem. Kagome was used to boys smiling at her, flirting with her, trying to court her…Not acting as if they would rather have their eyes pecked out by vultures than look at her. How would she ever steal his heart this way?

"Here you go, miss," the servant boy bowed before disappearing down the hallway. "Inuyasha's bedroom." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and fixed her tussled hair, knowing full well it would not make much of a difference either way. First impressions were crucial…almost like a test and Kagome was positive she had failed. Sucking in a deep breath, she struggled to calm her pounding heart, wet her lips, and knocked.

There was pregnant pause before she heard light footsteps and the door creaked open. It was obvious that Inuyasha was trying to contain himself this time, but by the way his bottom lip twitched in agony was enough to tell Kagome what was going on behind that expressionless face. But she chose to ignore it. Getting offended would only make matters worse and would set her even further away from her goal…which seemed to be slipping through her fingers faster than water with each passing moment.

"Come in." Kagome loved the rough quality of his voice; it sent delicious chills racing down her back. Stepping inside his private quarters was like stepping into heaven. Inuyasha's scent could be detected even by her weak human noise – it was sweet, like the smell of the fresh pine needles that carpeted the forest floor, doused with something viciously and distinctly male. So caught up in the fantasy that she was entertaining in her mind, that she failed to take notice of the grand surroundings about her. The feeling of eyes boring holes in her stopped her short and she stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, my Lord." A frown spread across his features.

"When Jaken is not around, just call me Inuyasha. I don't really like being called Lord," he confessed. Kagome smiled inwardly…This was the Inuyasha she knew. He'd much rather blend in amongst the commoners than be held up on a perfect pedestal that he felt he didn't belong on. But he would never admit that.

"Okay, Inuyasha." The hanyou didn't like how the gentle sweetness to her voice made him feel warm inside…Not one bit…So he decided to focus on something else.

"I summoned you to complete a very difficult task." Kagome suddenly looked panicked. _Was he going to make her clean?_ She hated cleaning with a passion…But if it was for Inuyasha...

"Yes Inuyasha?" She braced herself for a grueling task, preparing her small hands for blisters and her tender knees for scrapes. He rustled around in his drawers before presenting her with a large comb. Kagome's eyes shrunk to the size of dots. "Huh?"

"Comb my hair. It hasn't been combed for ages and I have mats and tangles everywhere. **Don't** cut it or I'll fire your ass!" he hissed. Kagome would have started if she hadn't caught herself. _When he talked little while ago, I was completely comfortable…Why are things different now_? A voice in the back of her mind told her that it was because she had lost a large amount of confidence…_Well I'm just going to have to try and get it back…to make this work. I'll try to talk to him like I used to._

"Goodness Inuyasha! If I didn't know any better then I would think you were a girl," she quipped, shooting quick glances at him to gauge his reaction. At that moment, their eyes met and Inuyasha stared at her very critically for a long moment, amber gaze probing into the depths of her soul.

"Shut up," he growled lightly, smacking the comb into her hand. He plopped to the floor near the edge of the bed and beckoned for Kagome to come over. She hesitantly took her seat on Inuyasha's bed, looking at his glistening crown. As she continued to stare, she almost had to bite off her own hand to prevent herself from touching _them_…Those two adorable fuzzy little ears that were perched innocently on his head. A weird noise bubbled in Kagome's throat and the left one twitched slightly.

"So…cute…" Kagome whispered in spite of herself. It was taking every single drop of willpower that she possessed in her small body to prevent herself from reaching out and stroking them as she reveled in the velvety softness of them. She could just imagine Inuyasha leaning back, head on her lap, staring up at her with sleepy eyes, small smile on his face, as Kagome rubbed his ears.

"Don't you dare touch them," Inuyasha muttered, flattening them down against his head as if _that_ could stop her. "They're very sensitive and-" Before he knew it, the soothing feeling of someone gently stroking his ears practically lulled him to sleep and he struggled against the intense urge to let a soft growl rumble in his throat. He wanted to yell at her…scold her…stop her…But he couldn't. He was drowning in a sea of relaxing pleasure. Just as he was about to snap out of his daze, she stopped in an embarrassed manner, picked up a lock of hair, and began to comb it. Inuyasha weighed his options: Chew out the girl and risk being embarrassed or just let it go. "Oi…Kagoma…Be gentle. I'm tender headed." _My name is Kagome…_

Silently relieved, Kagome nodded to no one in particular as she untangled the knots with her fingers before gliding the comb through the slightly damp, silky white tresses. For someone who claimed not to take care of his hair, it was extremely long, soft, and glossy…In general, she didn't particularly like long hair on men – it made them look feminine in her opinion. But, in Inuyasha's case, it made him look even more masculine with a dash of sexy. She sighed, getting lost in the work of detangling the fine strands.

_This is definitely a start_, Kagome thought positively. _He didn't snap at me for playing with his ears and I'm in his room combing his _hair_…Granted, I'm his servant and that's what I'm supposed to do, I can't help but feel special. _She held back a sigh. _It's going to take a lot more than a comb to win Inuyasha's heart…I've only got three months to get him to see past my appearance…This is gonna be hard…_

And as Inuyasha reclined against his bed, satisfied that his hair was finally getting the attention it deserved, only one word was in his mind…_Ugly_…

**Author's Note: **What did you think? I couldn't resist Inu's ears…They're just too adorable! And I love his hair…I know he's being so shallow, but Kagome's mission is to change his perspective. Inuyasha wasn't always the sweet hanyou that he is now in the series…Kagome changed him. So why not change him in this fic?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Intrigued

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not mine and never will be.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys!

**To Kuroi:** I am so glad that you brought that up! The point of that paragraph was to confuse you and it's actually very crucial to the plot.

I've also been getting reviews saying that this story is funny? I wasn't even trying to make it humorous! I actually thought I was being all serious (for once). Guess I was wrong…

Also, I have a site up about me and my fanfics. There is also a section in there about fanart. My sister and I are planning to create about one or two pictures for each chapter of IEB. Whadda think? Feedback would be excellent. XD

**Hanyou: half demon**

**In the Eyes of the Beholder**

**Chapter Three: Intrigued**

_If I could say one good thing about Inuyasha up to this point, _Kagome thought as she toddled behind him, _is that he hasn't let his wealth get to his head…although I seriously doubt if he's even been able to get his claws on even one gold coin that his family owns. I am his servant, but he doesn't treat me like one. Whether I clean up his room or not, he doesn't really seem to care all that much. He doesn't yell at me and expect him to obey his every command – except combing his hair. I love doing that…but it takes three hours for me to even finish half of it. All of those six hours are bliss though – I get to be completely alone with Inuyasha!_

"But it's still really hard," Kagome muttered aloud. "Being around him…" She often found herself falling prey to her female instincts when the hanyou was within a 10-foot radius. He was adorable and yet exceedingly handsome at the same time. And the fact that he had an amazing, rock hard body wasn't helping matters much either. It had only been a week and he was already testing the limits of her restraint. At times, she had to physically abuse herself to stop her from pouncing on the oblivious hanyou.

When Kagome thought he wasn't looking, she would find herself staring at him openly only to get flustered and embarrassed when he commented on her apparent lack of manners. Over dinner last night, Inuyasha's balled up fist supported his lolling head as he gazed off into space. Kagome could not help but stare. The way the flickering firelight glimmered in his snowy tresses and slipped down the silky strands mesmerized her. Amber eyes seemed to transform into a deep orange and the fiery glow illuminated his attractive features. Confidence, strength, and distinct masculinity radiated off him in powerful, crashing waves that slammed relentlessly into her prone form. As she continued her staring, one of his velvety ears flicked in detection.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's really starting to tick me off," he muttered, still not facing her. "If you got something to say, then _say_ it!" A hot red blush lit up her features and suddenly the floor became very interesting. _How embarrassing…_She shyly glanced at him before returning her gaze to the ground. _And he doesn't want to look at me at all – even when he's not being a grouch! Why did I agree to that idiotic deal? If I looked even half as good as I did before, maybe Inuyasha wouldn't feel the need to vomit every time he looks me straight in the face…Maybe if I looked half as good, Inuyasha might develop feelings for me. Now, there's a slim chance that he'll ever want to touch me._ Trembling hands fisted in her lap, grabbing hold of the rough cloth of her livery. _No…no…no…I've got to be positive or else I won't get anywhere! I've got to try to show Inuyasha that there is a _person_ underneath this…face. How I'll do that, I don't know just yet_. _It's already been a week and I've made absolutely no progress._

Kagome let out a troubled sigh as she continued to mull over the incident at last night's dinner, trailing obediently behind Inuyasha. Jaken quickly came rushing down the hallway, attempting to intercept them.

"We have excellent news!" the toad screeched.

"And that would be…?"

"The great, powerful, intelligent Lord Sesshomaru should be returning shortly, three months at the least." At that moment, Inuyasha stopped listening. "Order and pride will finally be restored to this House with his arrival! Elegance will return to these dark, shadowed halls…" Growing bored with the incessant babbling, Inuyasha pushed past the demon and continued to stroll down the corridors.

"Who is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once Jaken was out of earshot, knowing that the toad disliked her never-ending onslaught of questions. "And is he really that amazing?"

"Sesshomaru is my brother," he replied, not particularly enjoying the subject matter.

"He's your brother? Aren't you excited then, Inuyasha?"

"Ha…If by excited, you mean thoroughly disgusted and horrified, then yes, I am _extremely_ excited," he snapped sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. That comment stung Kagome, as if it had somehow been directed toward her. She grew up in a very poor family and when she turned 17, Kagome went in search of work to ease her mother's financial strain, often sending back half of her paycheck. In the process, she had to leave her loveable younger brother behind, along with a large part of her heart. Her last job was gathering medicinal herbs for the local healer, but that hadn't paid nearly enough as she had hoped.

"How could you _not_ love your brother, Inuyasha? He's your flesh and blood! And he probably understands being a hanyou more than anyone else-" She was abruptly cut off.

"_Love_? That word and Sesshomaru shouldn't even be in the same sentence! He's my half brother and he is a full demon. Every time he gets the chance, he insults me about what I am and who my mother was…Sesshomaru hates half breeds. He may be my flesh and blood, but he despises me. Sesshomaru and I will probably never be on good terms. If I ever let my guard down, he would probably kill me. So the word brother has no meaning." Shooting her a disgusted look over his shoulder, Inuyasha turned his back and stomped away.

After Kagome apologized profusely, an awkward silence shifted uncomfortably between the two. Inuyasha leaned lazily against the trunk of a large cherry tree, arms tucked casually behind his head, as the soft pink blossoms lightly dusted his hair. It seemed as if he was determined to look at _anything_ besides her. Kagome trembled slightly from nervousness, twisting her small hands in her lap. This was the first time they had been at such a proximity since she had begun working at the manor. When she had chatted with him in her village, it had been different. Extremely different. She had been pretty back then and had always managed to catch the quick, admiring glances that Inuyasha constantly threw at her.

Now that she was the definition of ugly, everything had changed drastically. Inuyasha had only looked at her in the face once and even that small glimpse had made him feel like he was about to heave. After that, he had managed to avoid her face. Whenever she tried to talk, he usually paid her no attention. He would only have a real conversation with her when she was combing his hair and his back was to her. Within one week, he had trampled cruelly over her small sliver of confidence and utterly destroyed it. _If I was smart, I wouldn't _be_ in this situation. If I was a _genius_, I wouldn't even _love_ Inuyasha. But, as many say, your mind doesn't control who you love, your heart does._

Kagome swallowed as a crazy idea popped, unbidden, into her head. _Do I dare?_ Sighing, she realized that that if their relationship was to ever advance, she had to be brave and push away any fragments of doubt that she still possessed. Sucking in a deep breath and calming her raging heart, Kagome spoke.

"Oi, Inuyasha?" Letting out a groan, the hanyou turned in her general direction, still not daring to look at her.

"What wench?" he snapped in annoyance, causing Kagome to wince. _Ouch…He only wants me around if it's time for me to comb his hair. Apparently I'm the only one in the whole castle who can do it. That's the only reason that he lets me follow him around…_ That plucked at a taunt nerve, but Kagome had to push her thoughts aside for the moment so she could express her feelings. _Okay, you can do this…But is there really a point? I already know what the answer will be._

"I just wanted to ask you something. Why don't you ever look at me in the face? I know I'm not the most attractive thing in the world, but don't you think that is just a tad bit _rude_?"

"Keh! Does it really bother you that much?" Kagome nodded quickly.

"Yes, if-" Inuyasha looked her dead in the eye with a blank, expressionless mask covering his face, but she was still able to catch the slight way his lips trembled and the subtle way his left eye seemed to go through an involuntary twitching spasm. His ears flattened against his head in a wave of sickness. Even still, a hot blush exploded on Kagome's cheeks and her heart thudded fiercely. Why did he just have to have such amazing eyes?

"Look. The world doesn't revolve around you, _princess_…I can look at you whenever I want to," he growled in an almost taunting manner. "I just don't want to. As a matter of fact, I don't really know anyone who would…" The same heart that had been pounding with lovesickness only a few seconds before stopped suddenly, slowly cracking and splitting into jagged shards before falling into the pit of her stomach. Then the tears came…Small shimmering orbs pricked at the corners of Kagome's eyes and slowly began to slip down her pimpled face to drip off of her long nose and lumpy chin. "Wait…Wha-" Inuyasha hated it when girls cried, but he couldn't quite place the reason. Maybe it was because when their small bodies rocked with tears, they seemed so helpless and fragile, as if they would break with the slightest touch. But Inuyasha blamed it on the fact that the overpowering scent of salt burned his sensitive nose. Yeah…_that_ was it. Most definitely

The hanyou stared at the Kagome's glistening crown at a loss. What he said wasn't _that_ horrible…Was it? After all, he was telling the truth and while his mother had been alive, she had constantly told him to be honest. If he had lied to her and told her that she was the most breathtaking girl he had ever laid eyes on, he would have passed out cold on the floor. And afterwards, he would have most likely had to run off behind a few bushes somewhere and heave from disgust.

Slowly, the tears subsided and Kagome wiped her damp face with the back of her sleeve. Her shuddering breaths quieted and she sniffed loudly as she continued to blot her eyes.

"I didn't say you have to like me," she whispered, voice scratchy. "I just think that if we are going to become friends, then we have to look at each other, Inuyasha. I want to know what you are thinking. I want to get to know you better." The small residue of his pity and guilt evaporated faster than a drop of water in the desert.

"Ha! Friends? Who needs 'em? I don't have any, nor do I want any _friends_. So you can keep that to yourself." Flicking his head to the sky, he made a big show of sulking. Kagome sighed to herself. _Inuyasha is…a jerk! A big, fat, stubborn, annoying, selfish, shallow, mean, pitiless, spoiled jerk! Why did I ever fall in love with him in the _first _place? It's all his fault that I'm in this damn situation!_ She growled darkly, causing Inuyasha to turn to her and cock his head in confusion. _There he goes again! Being all cute. I can't stand this! I'm leaving!_ Gathering up her skirts, Kagome walked away airily, flouncing her hair and muttering obscenities under her breath.

Although his stubborn pride prevented from admitting it aloud, Inuyasha could not help but feel the tiniest bit intrigued by this girl. She was interested in being friends with _him_? The hanyou no one dared touch? Ever since he was little, he had been beaten and bruised by the harsh, calloused words of full-blooded demons and humans alike, despite his mother's fiercest attempts to protect him. _Disgusting. Filthy. Waste of life. Good for nothing. Pathetic. Freak. Monster._ Inuyasha had heard it all.

Before she died, Izayoi enjoyed surveying her lands – visiting villages, traveling the countryside, and sight-seeing – and she had taken Inuyasha everywhere. On more than one occasion, she had been coldly and spitefully turned away from an inn or town because of her son with the white hair, amber eyes, and small fuzzy dog ears perched on top of his head. If they were accepted for the night's stay, whenever Izayoi had her back turned, children would chase Inuyasha down with sticks and throw rocks at him, taunting and teasing. Adults would brush him off, sending him piercing stares and icy frowns, whispering about him when they thought he couldn't hear.

Inuyasha's mother was the only person in the world that he trusted and loved. He rarely, if ever, saw is father Inu Taisho and felt respect for him more so than compassion. When Izayoi left him, Inuyasha had closed his heart to everyone and everything, vowing to never love again and to never allow himself to be hurt.

And then there was Kagome. She sat across the table from him, daintily eating her dinner and avoiding eye contact. After their little confrontation by the cherry tree, she left in a huff and Inuyasha did not know how to take her after that. But even though she wasn't the best thing to look at in the morning, she was something…someone different. She wasn't scared. She wasn't repulsed. She was _interested_…in him…of Inuyasha of all people. But still…she was a human. They lied, cheated, and schemed just to get what they wanted. Demons may have been ruthless, but at least they adhered to a strict code of honor. Kagome was probably just trying to weasel some extra money out of him to fatten up her paycheck…Yeah…That was it. Besides, Inuyasha refused to open up his heart to anyone. Only weaklings did such foolish things.

"Friends are such a blessing, Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped, once again in a bright, optimistic mood. _Does that girl ever stay upset for more than two seconds_? He thought grumpily. In all honestly, he would have liked it if Kagome was prone to holding grudges and avoiding him…There would be less abuse on his eyes that way. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want them!"

"Why would you want them?" he retorted, tucking his hands into his sleeves and shaking his head. This girl obviously didn't understand anything too well…He would have to lay it out for her. "Friends are only for those that are too weak to stand on their own. I don't need any support or kinship. I've been holding my own for 19 years…I think I can handle myself!" Kagome paused, giving Inuyasha a queer look.

"Heh…I honestly _don't_ feel like arguing with you Inuyasha. When you have a block of wood for a brain, it must be extremely hard to grasp fairly simple concepts…" With a smug look spreading across her face, Kagome watched as Inuyasha's expression of confusion turned to one frustration. _Serves him right for being a jerk…_

"At least _I_ don't look I was beaten across the face a couple hundred times with an ugly stick. It must be extremely hard finding guys that can look at you without retching. I'd really hate to see what your parents look like…" His voice dwindled as even his stubborn side realized that he _may_ have taken it a little too far. Only a little…

Kagome instantly stiffened, eyes glazing over with tears. _Why does he have to be so mean?_ She thought as she fought against the stinging sensation in her eyes. _But it's my fault…_I_ started it_. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Kagome turned back to mending the tear in Inuyasha's clothing. She could see the hanyou peering at her intently out of the corner of her eye, but she refused to let him see her cry…again. Ever since she was a little girl, her family always told her that she never cried well. Her eyes would go bloodshot, her cheeks would become flushed, her mouth would tremble, and little rivers of snot would slip out from her nose. Not a pretty sight. But then again, could her looks couldn't get much worse, now could they?

Straightening her posture, she began dipping the threaded needled into the crimson cloth and trying to block out Inuyasha's presence. The half demon in question was sorely tempted to just pick up and leave Kagome. He was still suspicious of the her whole 'let's be friends' and 'friends are good' lines. No _normal_ person would say such weird things. Especially to him.

Plopping down on his hind legs like a canine, Inuyasha scowled at the strange creature in front of him. Well, he scowled as much as one can without actually looking at the person. Kagome was best viewed from the side or the back. Her long ebony hair had an electric blue hue to it and it hugged her figure in loose, rippling waves; thick bangs often shielded her face from Inuyasha's sensitive eyes. For that reason, he was extremely thankful for them.

But why hadn't she cried? When he had been up front with her about his opinion of her appearance yesterday, she had broken down into gasping sobs that had sent chills racing up his back. Kagome had forgiven him already, which had also sent another shock through his system. After Inuyasha had just insulted her, he could see little tears forming, but she brushed them off. What was wrong with this girl? Was she ill or something? He had never had much contact with females, seeing as the mere of sight of him made them go diving for cover…And now he was confronted with this odd girl who possessed a wretched face, but one of the warmest, most forgiving personalities that he had ever encountered.

The scowl slipped off of Inuyasha's face as he fell into deep thought. He had never really cared about other's thoughts, feelings, opinions, or actions, so why now? This girl was interesting…not as in 'this-girl-is-stunningly-beautiful-and-I-can't-wait-to-get-to-know-her-better' kind of interesting…more like…'this-girl-is-really-repulsive-but-she-isn't-afraid-of-me, is-she-stupid? kind of interesting…What made this Kagome girl so unique? And as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he was really eager to find out why.

**Author's Note:** BAM! I dropped another chapter fo ya. God I dunno why that took so long! I got a case of confusion and writer's block a quarter of the way through, so I took a break. I had to rework what I wanted to happen so it wouldn't seem corny and rushed. Probably failed, but oh well. I have this whole story planned out by chapters, but I have a feeling I'm gonna have to add some 'fillers' to give Inuyasha and Kagome more of a chance to develop. Things are just too early to get into any complicated plot twists or romance just yet. Around chapter 6 or 7, things will start getting bleak, grim, difficult…Take your pick.


End file.
